The Punishment
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: Jimmy and his friends went on another quest into outer space, looking for the incredibly valuable aster-rubies. They end up on this planet where the aliens can freely change gender whenever they please. So when the aliens find Jimmy and his friends trying to search and steal their aster-rubies serious action must be taken. Their punishment? To have reversed gender roles for 30 days
1. Chapter 1

the punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters

Note: I did not have enough room in the description to say that this was a story recommended by fanfiction author retro mania. Thank you retro mania.

Chapter 1,

Jimmy and his friends were on the edge of their seats as they rode through space in Jimmy's rocket. Jimmy had received a super secret report from NASA about a second meteor crashing to earth. Even though meteors crash unto earth quite frequently (though burned up in our different layers of atmosphere) this meteor was full of aster-rubies. Of course, this time Jimmy made sure to fill a spare gas tank up on the off chance that they would have another mishap with fuel.

"Hey, Jimmy I just thought of something. Wouldn't we still get that 'Ruby Madness' disease?" Sheen asked and Jimmy scoffed.

"Oh, come on Sheen. Those guys were only trying to make us paranoid so that they could steal the rubies for themselves." Jimmy said and Sheen tapped his figure against his nose as he thought.

"But those rubies did make us crazy. So the madness must exist." Sheen said proudly and Libby sighed.

"Ok, Sheen. You cute, alright, but you need to tone it down." Libby said and Sheen sighed happily.

"Yes my Ultra-goddess." He said and Carl blushed.

"Oh, stop that Sheen. All that cuteness is giving me a stomachache." Carl said and Jimmy threw back a ginger ale to Carl. Carl opened it right away and soda sprayed out all over him.

"Who knew that this ale could be cooling and an anti-acid. " Carl said happily and Jimmy shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Carl, I probably should have just told you that the soda was up here instead of throwing it to you. That made the carbon dioxide in the soda to activate and it burst through the can when air got introduced to the can, when you opened it." Jimmy said and Carl paused and was repeating the words in his head.

"Ok, the first word I heard was 'sorry' so apology accepted." Carl said and Jimmy smiled.

"So, Jimmy, are you sure you know where you are going this time. I really hope it doesn't involve telling our parents that we were going to summer camp during the school year again." Cindy said and Jimmy glared at her through the rear view mirror.

"Oh, I bet that's a barrel of laughs for you, isn't it Vortex? As it happens, these coordinates actually lead to a planet that is a part of it's own circular rotation around a star." Jimmy said and Cindy blinked.

"Aster-rubies on a planet? That doesn't even sound right." Cindy questioned and Jimmy sighed.

"The most likely answer is that an asteroid crashed into the planet and perhaps even pushed it into it's gravitational rotation." Jimmy said and Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Neutron, to you have a comment about everything." Cindy asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"I don't understand why girls can be so hormonal or emotional when both sexes produce testosterone and estrogen." Jimmy said and Cindy blinked.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Libby said and Cindy nodded.

"I think he did." Cindy said and Sheen scratched his head.

"I don't like it when you people talk about something I should understand, but don't." Sheen said and Libby hit her forehead with her palm.

"Just that girls are hardwired to be crying little wimps." Cindy said and Sheen laughed.

"Jimmy would never say that, because I bet Cindy produces more of that man chemical then Jimmy does." Sheen said and he was confused when he heard Cindy and Jimmy said 'Hey!' at him.

"What is wrong with you, Sheen?" Libby asked and Sheen thought about this.

"Uh, I'm not smart, and I say things at the wrong time, and one time when I was little I thought that my Ultralord would love to explore the cavern that is my nose. I think that he had fun, except for the fact that he got stuck and my dad had to rush me to the hospital to get him out, and they had to cut open my nose which left a scar that people can barely see. But I can whistle through it, wanna hear?" Sheen asked excitedly and the girls shouted 'no'.

"Hey, Jimmy what's with that rock that looks like a gray apple got hit with a handful of gray mash-potatoes?" Carl asked and Jimmy gasped.

"That Carl is where the aster-rubies were once located." Jimmy said and he heard his friends cheer.

"But what's with those blinking lights?" Sheen said and Jimmy looked but he didn't see anything.

"Where are the blinking lights?" Jimmy asked and Sheen pointed against the window.

"Right there, in the middle, where the apple meets potato. Mmm, I'm hungry, can we eat before we land?" Sheen said and Jimmy sighed.

"We should probably land somewhere and then make sure that immediate area has no major threats." Jimmy said.

"Awww, man, I was really hoping to get some apples and potatoes." Sheen said and Cindy laughed.

"Ew, glad he's not kissing me." Cindy said and Libby glared at her.

"Well, at least I'm being kissed." Libby said and Cindy blushed.

"Calm down you guys." Jimmy said and Cindy cracked her neck to look at him.

"Hey, Neutron, you better stay-"

"No, calm down. I think there are aliens on this planet." Jimmy said and Carl gasped slowly.

"Wow, Jim, how do you know that?" Carl said and Jimmy motioned to the red blinking lights that matched an airports landing strip.

"I hope that I'm not too close to be detected by whatever satellite they have here." Jimmy said and he curved towards the non-appley part of the planet.

"It looks like this is the asteroid that has the rubies. Goddard, scan lifeforms to help find an abandoned area." Jimmy said and Goddard barked then started his scan.

"Can you see what the alien looks like?" Sheen asked and Jimmy shook his head.

"Not really. I think I see heads that sorta resemble a skull." Jimmy said and Sheen's eyes grew.

"Sugar Skulls! I wanna see, Jimmy. I wanna see!" Sheen said rushing to the front of the rocket and shoving himself between Jimmy and Goddard.

"Sheen, no, stop!" Jimmy said but Sheen was in his own little world. He didn't even notice that he knocked Jimmy out of the chair until the rocket started falling unto the surface of the planet.

"What's going on?" Sheen asked and Libby grabbed him by the ear and made him sit down. Jimmy rushed to the controls and tried to pull up but he was caught.

"We are caught in the gravitational pull of this planet. We need to execute Alpha plan." Jimmy shouted and each of his friends pushed a button and their seats were transformed into stationary bicycles.

"Deploy fans... Now!" Jimmy shouted and his friends started pedaling for their lives.

"Deploying parachute!" Jimmy called and he hit the button and the parachute went off.

"400 feet to surface. 350. 250. 100. Brace yourselves!" Jimmy shouted. Jimmy and his friends crawled out of the rocket and Jimmy was relieved that his rocket was not completely destroyed.

"Ok, I can repair the rocket in a little bit, but first lets find those rubies." Jimmy said as Goddard handed the others buckets and digging equipment.

"Ok, ladies. The first person who finds the rubies will be treated to lunch that the rest of us pay for." Cindy shouted and Sheen started making random noises of excitement.

"Wait!" Carl screamed in his usual off-key tone, and Jimmy turned to him.

"What?" Jimmy asked and Carl shuttered.

"What about the aliens?" Carl asked and Jimmy paused.

"Goddard do a scan for other lifeforms in the immediate area." Jimmy said and after a short minute, there was a ding and Jimmy saw the results.

"I see two living beings, but they seem to be stationary." Jimmy said and Carl blinked.

"Like the thing people use to write notes and letters?" Carl said and Jimmy smiled.

"No, this time when I use the word 'stationary' I mean that's it's not moving." Jimmy said and Carl nodded.

"Oh, ok. In that case, let's dig." Carl said.

"So, Jimmy is there a system or something that doesn't make us go crazy like last time?" Cindy asked and Jimmy smiled.

"It seems like you doubt my intelligence." Jimmy said and Cindy scoffed.

"Even Sheen has some level of intelligence, but it's when you choose to use your brain that I question." Cindy said and Jimmy growled.

"For your information, Vortex, I have given Goddard a new setting for after we find the rubies. Instead of going by my every command, he will treat us all equally. He will come on command, but only if he wants to. And if Sheen orders him to do something, then there is a chance that Goddard will help Libby instead. Several little things like that to make him more universal." Jimmy said and Cindy bit her lip.

"What?" Jimmy asked when he saw her reaction and She shrugged.

"Nothing, it just reminded me of my aunt's cat." Cindy said and Jimmy's jaw dropped.

"How dare you compare Goddard to a cat!" Jimmy said and Cindy rose her hands in playful defense.

"You said it." She said and Jimmy shook his head in annoyance. Sheen followed Libby, so they dug together. Since Carl always needed more help, Jimmy sent Goddard to help him out. Jimmy and Cindy decided to dig in separate locations, but with their occasional muttering, it was clear that they were thinking about each other.

Jimmy was cursing at Cindy for the whole cat issue, and Cindy was talking to herself, about how weak Jimmy was and how much help he would need. Libby was starting to get annoyed at Sheen with his currant obsessive behavior, and Sheen didn't notice that Libby kept digging in different spots in order to get away from him. Carl was singing about Lamas and during his song, he accidentally bumped Goddard with the handle of his shovel, and activated his new Switzerland mode.

"Oh! SHEEN! Will you give me some breathing room?!" Libby asked and Sheen froze to try and understand.  
"Breathing room? But I'm not covering your mouth or anything." Sheen said.  
"You should forget about it, Libby. It's not like he can understand things very well." Cindy said.  
"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Sheen asked.  
"My point exactly." Cindy said and Jimmy glared at her.  
"Leaping Leptons, Cindy, do you always have to criticize my friends?" Jimmy said and Cindy laughed.  
"When they aren't easy targets anymore, then I will consider it." Cindy said and Carl didn't like where this conversation was going.  
"You know, maybe we could get some fruit chewys. I have lemon and strawberry and blackberry-"  
"Oh, will you forget about those fruit chewys." Libby said and Sheen pursed his lips.  
"You insult the fruit chewys? They are pretty good, I love them." Sheen said and Cindy rolled her eyes.  
"This is why women should figure out how to breed on there own." Cindy said and Jimmy blinked.  
"Oh, like being a woman is the _greatest pleasure in the world._ " Jimmy said sarcastically and Cindy gritted her teeth.  
"The difference between men and woman are more then just estrogen and testosterone, Jimmy. It can be really tough being a girl." Cindy said and Jimmy laughed.  
"Hello! Do you even remember when we got our brains switched. I have been a girl, I was you, and I don't see what you have to complain about." Jimmy said and Cindy scoffed.  
"Yeah, but you still had your stupid boy brain in my body. You weren't thinking like a girl, you were only trying to humiliate me." Cindy said and Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
"You did the same thing, Vortex." Jimmy said and Cindy growled lightly.  
"That's it, Nerdton. You are just asking for a beating." Cindy said and she lifted her fist, and instantly, the Neutron gang was lifted off the ground.

"What's going on, Jimmy." Carl said and Jimmy looked around. They were in a zero-gravity beam, but the beam didn't seem to go anywhere. It just disappeared into the rocks. Or at least, that's what they appeared to be. The rocks actually began to walk forward. Jimmy and his friends gasped when they saw that these rock creatures were simply two aliens, one male and one female.

"Looks like we have found the intruders Maud." The male alien said and the female nodded.

"Yes Xan, the ruler will be happy that we have found them." Maud said and Xan nodded.

"Unfortunately for them they were trespassing on our main trading resource. Let us hope The Ruler will be kind with their punishment." Xan said and holding the group in the ray, which he controlled with his pointer finger, Maud and Xan walked Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Goddard to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

the punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

"Bring me the individuals." The ruler said and Jimmy and his friends approached a tall woman, sitting on a obsidian throne with a white marble scepter with a brilliant amethyst stone at the top. The ruler had a one-shouldered ballgown dress made out of diorite, and a belt made out of the priceless aster-rubies.

"Wow, a woman ruler, I wish we had one of those on earth." Cindy said and Jimmy scoffed.

"A ruler is a ruler despite gender you know." Jimmy said and the ruler arched one of her diamond eyebrows.

"What are you two squabbling about?" The ruler said and Jimmy and Cindy were shockingly quiet.

"Gender, miss-rock-lady." Sheen said and the ruler looked even more confused.

"I am unfamiliar with this term 'gender'. What is it's purpose?" The ruler asked and Carl giggled.

"Madam, gender is what we call male and female, boys and girls, men and women." Libby said and it was met with Sheen bobbing his head like some mad bobble-head.

"Exactly, woman have two X chromosomes, or XX; and men have one X and one Y chromosomes, or XY." Jimmy further explained and the ruler smiled.

"Ah, you mean the dark side or the light side." She said and Carl sneezed.

"Excuse me." He said, but the ruler didn't seem to hear his sneeze and thought it was a question instead.

"Well, I don't know what your species does, but here we Petram-Populus can change from the lighter side to the darker side. Currently I am using the lighter side which is more emotional and understanding of situations. I try to only use the darker side at times of true anarchy, because it tends to be rash and hotheaded." the ruler said and Sheen was practically crossed-eyed listening to her speak.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sheen asked and the ruler laughed.

"I'll show you then, little youngling." The ruler said and she handed her scepter to Xan and placed her hands together and tilted her head back. It almost looked like she was meditating, until the different stones that created her body started to move. Her chest moved to her arms and created bulging muscles, her hips went down to create strong leg and calf muscles, and her cheek bones became less defined and her forehead grew. The ruler now looked like a Roman or Greek god, because of the dress that currently resembled a toga.

"Whoa, Jimmy do you see that?" Carl said and Jimmy nodded.

"It's unlike anything I have ever seen. The closest thing I can think of is how clown fish act on earth." Jimmy said and Cindy looked at him.

"Clown fish? What a funny thing to say?" Cindy said and Jimmy looked at her.

"It's true, though. Clown fish, and even different species of eels, frogs, and I believe clams can change gender. I have to check on the clams, but the dominate male will turn into a female when his mate dies, and mate with the children so that he can create more." Jimmy said and Carl blinked.

"Uh, what is 'mate' again?" Carl asked and Sheen pointed at him.

"It's what your parents did to make you." Sheen said and Carl covered his ears.

"Oh, stop it Sheen. La La La La La La La! Don't give me nightmares." Carl said and Sheen tucked his hands behind his back and Carl uncovered his ears.

"Think of Nemo!" Sheen shouted and Carl shivered.

"I'll never watch that movie again." Carl said and Sheen laughed.

"It looks like you individuals very between your lighter and darker sides. Perhaps you should switch sides so that I can better understand your thought processes." The ruler said and Libby scoffed.

"Ok, lady, er sir, this is the lowdown. We are born this way and we live this way and we die this way. We can't change from male to female whenever we please." Libby said and the ruler thought about this.

"That seems like quite the disadvantage for your species." The ruler said and Cindy laughed.

"I know. I would love to see Jimmy as a girl." Cindy said and Jimmy gasped.

"Gross, you take that back, Vortex." Jimmy said and Cindy stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, yeah, really mature." Jimmy said and Cindy smiled.

"More mature then you." Cindy said and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Well, I bet that you would hate to be a boy Vortex." Jimmy said and Cindy glared at him.

"Like I would ever willingly give up being a girl, so that I could be a smelly boy." Cindy said and the ruler smiled.

"I think I have devised the perfect punishment for trespassing on private land and attempted robbery." The ruler said and Jimmy swallowed. Picking up his trusty scepter he pointed it at the children. He started speaking this language that sounded like two heavy rocks grinding against each other.

"Oh, my head feels itchy." Sheen said and Jimmy looked at him.

"It looks like your hair is growing." Jimmy said and Libby gasped.

"He's right, and I... oh... my hair isn't covering my eye." Libby said and Carl placed his hands on his chest.

"OH! The pain... Jimmy I think I'm having some sort of a heart attack." Carl groaned and Jimmy started to feel like his chest was going to explode.

"AH!" Jimmy said and he closed his eyes from the pain.

"I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." Cindy said, but Jimmy didn't look at her. It was like his head and lower torso was having constant Charley Horse and he didn't know what to do.

"That's good, release them from that beam." The ruler said and Xan turned off the beam and dropped Jimmy and his friends.

"Oh, Leaping Leptons." Jimmy said and he lifted his heavy head and looked beside him and saw a bunch of long black hair.

"Libby are you alright?" Jimmy asked shaking the girls arm.

"Did you say 'Libby'? I'm over here." Libby said and the voice was behind Jimmy and he didn't quite have the strength to look at Libby.

"Then who is this?" Jimmy said shaking the arm once again.

"Leave me alone." Sheen said and Jimmy blinked.

"Sheen?" Jimmy asked and the girl rolled over and he saw Sheen, but... only his eyes. The girl had a smooth, heart-shaped face and bright natural blush on her cheeks.

"Whoa, Jimmy what happened to you?" Sheen asked sitting up, and this is when Jimmy notices Cindy's shoes beside Sheen's head. He looked up and saw a sleeping blond boy.

"Oh, no." Jimmy said and Sheen sat up.

"Libby, where are you?" Sheen said and a black boy waved at him.

"Oh, no! Libby... They changed you." Sheen said and Libby rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the only one." Libby stated and Sheen nodded, and pointed to the different people as he named them.

"You're right, they changed you, and Cindy, and Carl, and Jimmy, and... why are my fingers so skinny?" He said and they realization struck.

"Oh, no, I'm a girl!" He shouted as he stood up and started running around the room.

"Calm, down Sheen." Carl said weakly.

"Goddard, come here boy." Jimmy said as he was finding the strength to sit up. He saw a little mechanical cat strolling towards him.

"Oh, Goddard." Jimmy said concerned.

"Why would Goddard turn into a cat?" Libby asked and Carl looked uneasy by the question, and other things.

"I may have activated that new program of his while we were digging." Carl said and Jimmy sighed.

"When they switched our genders, the programming must have effected the beam and turned Goddard into a cat." Jimmy said and Cindy lifted herself up unto one arm.

"I did tell you that it sounded like a cat." Cindy said and Jimmy glared at him.

"Shut it Vortex." Jimmy said and suddenly they heard Sheen stop screaming so his friends looked around the room and saw the ruler holding him.

"Come on, Rockman, change us back." Sheen said and the ruler smiled at his fear.

"This is your punishment. Since your species cannot change your sides easily, this seems like the perfect punishment. I will force you to stay this way for an entire moon cycle. If it seems as though you did not learn your lesson, then it will be as long as at it takes for your planet to rotate around the sun. If after that, you still are little trouble makers, then this transformation will be permanent." The king said and Sheen, once again, looked confused.

"Jimmy, what's happening." Sheen asked and Jimmy sighed.

"We are stuck like this for at least a month. If we don't change, he will keep us like this for a year; and after that if we still don't change then we will stay like this forever." Jimmy said and Sheen gasped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sheen said and the ruler chuckled.

"So emotional." He said before dropping Sheen.

"Xan, you are handy with tools, help fix their mode of transportation and let them go back to their planet. And remember children, I will be keeping a close eye on you." The ruler said.


	3. Chapter 3

the punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

The rock aliens were practically done with Jimmy's rocket when the gang walked up to it. Although their walking was a bit different, they all pitched in a hand and soon were on their way back to earth. They were pretty silent for about and hour before Sheen's constant fidgeting overcame him.

"I can't believe that you did this to us, Jimmy." Sheen said and Jimmy turned to look at her.

"What do you want from me, Sheen? I didn't ask to turn into... this." Jimmy said with disgust in his voice.

"Oh, hey, well at least you don't have to worry about pain when you sit down. Men are not meant to wear girl caprices." Cindy said and Jimmy gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, but I'm piloting this vessel as fast as I safely can." Jimmy said, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Well, can you help me, Jimmy?" Sheen said and Jimmy looked at her.

"What's your problem?" Jimmy asked her and Sheen tugged at her pants.

"My pants don't fit right. They are tight around my hips and loose in... other places." Sheen said and Jimmy sighed.

"That's a natural problem to have Sheen." Jimmy said and Libby looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Jimmy paused.

"Women have larger hips then men for the purpose of giving birth. That is one reason why men lack rotation in their pelvis and are often seen using more space when they sit." Jimmy said and Carl looked down at her pants.

"My pants fit me fine. Although I do go shopping with my mom." Carl said and Jimmy sighed and turned towards the steering wheel and she noticed an uncomfortable movement that she forgot to expect. She shuttered and Cindy looked at her.

"I wish those aliens would have been kind enough to give us a change of clothes. After all, those new puppies of yours need cages." Cindy said and Jimmy blushed when she looked at him.

"That's inappropriate... but accurate... Those aliens are formed of rocks so they don't have to handle with... um..." Jimmy paused to find the right words.

"Different flabby parts that make men and women different." Cindy said and Sheen blinked at him.

"Did she say what I think she did?" Sheen said and Jimmy rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, yes, I believe he did." Jimmy said and Libby looked at her.

"You're the first person to use the reversed term." Libby said and Jimmy paused.

"It seems that you are correct. But right now Cindy is a boy so 'he' is correct." Jimmy said and Cindy crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"You should get a bra on when you get back to earth, Jimmy. You can hurt the girls and your back if you don't get one soon. Not to mention the extra unwanted attention you WILL receive if you don't wear one." Cindy said and Jimmy cringed with almost every word.

"It seems like you have more of a filter when you were a girl." Libby said and Cindy shrugged.

"Somehow, speaking my mind with purpose seems less important." Cindy said with another shrug and Libby sighed as he took a look at Sheen. An idea occurred to him and he tilted his head as he looked at her. This staring made Sheen uncomfortable and she shoved her hands in her pockets and turned away from him.

"You know, Cindy, it looks like Jimmy and Sheen are close to our cup sizes. Maybe we can give them the bras we wore out here." Libby said and Cindy said and he turned from the window and stared at Jimmy's breasts, which instantly made Jimmy uncomfortable.

"I think you're right, but even if we gave Jimmy and Sheen our bras, what will Carl do?" Cindy asked and Carl was only have paying attention for she started reading a magazine she left in the ship from another expedition.

"I already have a bra." Carl said and everyone stared at her but she never noticed the silence.

"Oook, then..." Cindy said as he stood up.

"Let's go get them." Libby said. Later after embarrassingly swipping the bras from the boys, Jimmy and Sheen had the bras on their body.

"Libby, this thing is poking me." Sheen said and Libby sighed.

"Well when I gave it to you the underwire in it was fine." Libby said and Sheen scratched awkwardly at his back.

"I still don't know which one was the underwire, but it's my back." Sheen said and Libby sighed.

"Well, maybe out of the latches came undone, it happens you know. But go to the bathroom and you can turn the bra around and check." Libby said and Sheen blushed.

"No, it hurt way to much to shimmy it around to wear it." Sheen said and Libby shrugged.

"Well maybe you can use the mirror to see if it's undone, without moving it. But if it is undone, then you probably need to turn it back to the front to fix it." Libby told her and Sheen's face actually looked a little pale.

"Um, well... Actually it's not bothering me anymore." Sheen said and she went and sat next to Carl and read the magazine over her shoulder. Cindy felt that he should laugh at Sheen because it's silly for a girl to not know how to work a bra. But he still had a girl's mind and he remembered how much twisting a bra back and forth can hurt, so he just turned to Jimmy said took a deep breath.

"So what about you? Did you have any trouble?" Cindy asked her and Jimmy blushed.

"Well, it seems that your... bra... is different then Libby's... bra... and I found that it was easy to wear. In fact, I don't even know exactly what Sheen and Libby were talking about." Jimmy shamefully admitted and Cindy chuckled.

"Well, I guess you're in luck. What you're wearing is a special bra called a 'Sports Bra'. I figured that it would be a nice one to wear since we were suppose to do a lot of digging." Cindy said and Jimmy gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Jim." Carl said and Jimmy looked at him.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked and Carl shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I was just thinking... What are we suppose to tell our parents when we get to earth?" Carl said and Jimmy sighed.

"When we get to earth, our parents will be gathered in one location. I will talk to them and hopefully explain the situation in a way that won't make them panic. Goddard will start explaining and I will finish. Then we will reveal everyone and they can start, well, adjusting." Jimmy said and Libby bit her lip.

"Oh, I don't know Jimmy. I mean, my parents aren't really use to you doing stuff to me. I mean, Cindy's parents expect something more then mine. This could really shock them to their graves." Libby said and Jimmy sighed.

"Now I agree that this is a shock, but they will eventually get use too it. After a few days they won't be surprised anymore." Jimmy said and Sheen gasped.

"Wait a minute, Jimmy. If your a girl... does that mean that you need a girl's name?" Sheen said and Jimmy hesitated.

"I was trying to not think about that. But yes, we will probably need to change our names while we are like this. In fact using a different name might help our parents adjust more to our current state." Jimmy said and Cindy thought about this.

"Well, I remember my parents telling me that they planned for a boy and a girl when mom was pregnant with me. I think if I was born a boy then they would have named me Logan. And honestly, I kinda like that." Cindy admitted and Carl smiled.

"Logan... I think there is a Logan in Llama Boy the Super Hero. If I am right, then Logan was the name of the evil Dr. Llama and tried to steal Llama Girl from Llama Boy." Carl said and Cindy contorted her face.

"Well, I don't have to be named 'Logan'." Cindy muttered and Sheen blinked.

"Hey, wait. You made me watch that episode. I remember because of all the Llama's and I wouldn't watch it but I was stuck between you and your parents." Sheen said and Carl snorted.

"Yeah, so...?" Carl asked and Sheen rolled her eyes.

"My point is that, the villain you're talking about wasn't named Logan. It was Larry." Sheen said and Carl thought about this.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Cindy you should name yourself 'Larry'." Carl said and Cindy shook his head at them.

"Goodness." He muttered and Jimmy smiled and tried not to giggle at this conversation.

"Ok, we better contact our parents now. Goddard, can you contact them?" Jimmy asked and Goddard her little cat head and stared at her, doing nothing.

"Oh, come one boy. I mean, girl... Whose a good... Cat." Jimmy said and she realized how silly she sounded in front of her friends. But Goddard stood up and pawed at her shoelaces. Jimmy looked down at Goddard and saw that the screen that Goddard normally hid in his chest, was now hidden on her back. But Jimmy saw that Goddard was in fact contacting their parents and Jimmy stared out the windshield. What on earth is she suppose to tell their parents when he sees them?


	4. Chapter 4

the punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters

Chapter 4,

"Jimmy, What Did You Do?!"  
"My Poor Cindy!"  
"Libby! Oh, Goodness!"  
"Carl, My Baby!"  
"My Boy! My Boy!"

Goddard had asked the parents to gather in the Neutrons backyard and they were very frightened. The parents wrapped their arms around their children, as if to shield them from the fate that they had to eventually face. But eventually Judy left Jimmy in the arms of Hugh and stood up on the outdoor table and whistled loudly.

"Ok, everybody, listen up. We need to stay strong for the little ones. They need us more then ever, and we have some serious things to discuss. Everyone, let's talk in the kitchen, I have been baking some brownies this afternoon." Judy said and Sheen smiled.

"Can we have the brownies with ice cream?" Sheen asked and Judy giggled.

"Yes, I have regular vanilla and I have chocolate chip." Judy said and Sheen rushed in, but the others followed her.

"Ok, so first thing is first. We need to stay calm and collective. Jimmy has already explained how they switched genders, so now it's time for damage control." Judy said and Mrs. Vortex cleared her throat.

"What about school?" She asked and Judy thought about this.

"Well, perhaps we can tell people that we entered an exchange program." Judy said and Mr. Vortex twisted his mouth.

"The principal and the teachers wouldn't fall for that." Mr. Vortex said.

"Well perhaps we could tell them the truth." Mr. Estevez said and Mrs. Folfax gasped.

"And let more people know about my daughter turned into a son? Are you crazy?" Mr. Folfax said and Mr. Wheezer glared at him.

"It's not just your daughter, my son changed too." Mr. Wheezer said and Hugh blinked.

"Ok, ok, all of our kids changed, but you know children need to grow up eventually. So the important thing is... uh... Sugar-booger do we have any pie?" Hugh asked and Judy covered her eyes.

"Oh, Hugh." She said quietly.

"No one cares about a stupid piece of pie, you dingbat!" Mrs. Vortex said and Judy rolled her eyes.

"Calm, people calm. I'm sure that we can tell the principal and the teachers to help us out. After all, no one else in town needs to know about this little mix up." Judy said and Cindy looked uncomfortable.

"Cindy has several teachers for her hobby's outside of school. Should they know?" Mr. Vortex asked.

"Well... perhaps..." Judy said and Mr. Estevez blinked.

"What if the news comes out, and people start to ask us about it." Mr. Estevez asked and Mr. Vortex rolled his eyes.

"Well, we deny it of course." He said and Hugh ate a piece of pie that Judy pulled out of the fridge for him.

"OW!" Jimmy cried and the parents turned to them. Sheen had gone behind Jimmy's back and snapped her bra strap.

"Sheen, why would you do that?" Jimmy asked and Sheen laughed.

"What makes you think it was me?" Sheen asked and Jimmy glared at her.

"Your the only one behind me." Jimmy said and Sheen looked around her.

"Oh... but it was funny." Sheen said and Jimmy snapped Sheen's bra.

"Ow! Now that wasn't funny." Sheen said and Judy rose her eyebrow at them.

"Um... Jimmy, are you wearing a B. R. A.?" Judy said, whispering the spelling.

"Sheen do you have a bra on your body again?" Mr. Estevez asked and Cindy tried to bite her lip so she wouldn't smile, whereas her parents were stifling their laughter.

"No! Maybe..." Sheen said and Judy blinked.

"Where did you two get bras?" Hugh asked and this time Cindy and Libby started blushing.

"Oh..." He said and Judy shook her head.

"Now that is fine today, but tomorrow we are going straight to the mall and going bra shopping." Judy said and Mr. Estevez whispered something in Judy's ear.

"Sheen too." Judy said Mrs. Wheezer scoffed.

"Why not take them now?" She asked and Judy picked up her purse.

"I'm going down to the school so that I can talk to the principal. We don't want to crowd his office, and because of Jimmy's many science projects, principal Willoughby knows me pretty well." Judy said and Jimmy stopped her before she left the house.

"Mom... Do I need a girl name?" He whispered and Judy's eyes widened.

"Yes, of course. Uh, talk to your father." She said and Judy rushed out the door.

"So what will our names be?" Libby asked and Hugh chuckled.

"Well, when Sugar-booger was pregnant with Jimbo, we weren't sure if we were going to have a boy or a girl, so we had two possible names for him. There was Jimmy, which of course everyone knows, but the other was Jamie. So I guess my Jimbo can be Jamie." Hugh said and Jimmy thought about this.

"Well, I suppose it's not that different, so I can roll with that." Jimmy said and Sheen looked at his dad.

"Do you have a name for me?" Sheen asked and Mr. Estevez thought about this.

"Well, I suppose you could use your mother's name." Mr. Estevez said and Sheen smiled.

"Maria? Cool." Sheen said and Mr. Vortex looked at Cindy.

"I guess that means that your new name is Logan." Mr. Vortex said and Cindy smiled.

"That's fun, and it's kinda tough." Cindy said and Mr. Wheezer snorted.

"Well, Carl, how would you like to be named Madeline after your great aunt Madeline that convinced your mother and me to move out here to Retroville?" Mr. Wheezer.

"I guess it's my turn." Libby said and Mr. Folfax sighed.

"Well, you could borrow my name. Tavon Jr. isn't a bad name." Mr. Folfax said and Libby smiled.

"Yeah, then I can either be called 'Tavon' or 'Junior'." Libby said with a big smile.

"Ok, ok. Now that names are out of the way, I want to ask Jimmy again how long this... punishment, is suppose to last. He seemed a little troubled with telling us that detail." Mrs. Vortex asked and Jimmy hesitated.

"Um, at least a month." Jimmy said and Mrs. Folfax glared at him.

"Hmm, 'at least' huh? So what is the most time you children will stay like this?" She asked and Jimmy sighed.

"They said 'forever', but I am positive that I would create a machine to change us back before that happened." Jimmy said and Mr. Estevez gasped.

"Cruel aliens. One month or forever? How rude of them." He said and Sheen scoffed.

"What? No, you see it's a month, a year, OR forever." Sheen said and Mrs. Wheezer clapped her hands.

"I'm done discussing this. My head hurts from all this. Hugh, if you don't mind, I would like to lay down on your couch while we wait for Judy to come back." Mrs. Wheezer said and Hugh nodded.

"Of, course. In fact I can show you some of my new ducks from 'The Ducks of the Month' calendar. Granted it's not this years calendar, I need to wait for those, but I have a complete set of 2003's in my office." Hugh said walking out of the room with them.

"Hey, Libby, can we go outside and talk?" Sheen asked and Libby nodded.

"Sure, Sheen. What's on your mind?" Libby asked and Sheen closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

the punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Note: because these names are new to all of us, I want to have a little cheat-sheet for us to use.

Jimmy - Jamie

Cindy - Logan

Sheen - Maria

Libby - Tavon Jr.

Carl - Madeline

Goddard - Goddard

Chapter 5,

Maria sat on the steps as Tavon leaned against the door. Maria was really nervous about what she wanted to say.

"Libby, oh... I mean Tavon, I guess." Maria said and Tavon blinked and bit his lip.

"Yeah, why did you want to talk out here?" Tavon asked and Maria took a deep breath.

"Well, I hope you don't think I am some pain, but I wanted to talk about, um... our relationship?" Maria said and Tavon blinked again.

"What do you mean?" He asked taking a step closer to her, but Maria didn't look at him.

"Well, I was just thinking... this morning I was a boy, and a straight boy with a smoking hot girlfriend. And now... I'm a girl... so does that mean that I am gay? Are we still gonna date?" Maria said and Tavon sat next to her and placed his hand on hers.

"Maria, you will always be Sheen to me. You, my sweet, insanely energetic, Ultralord-loving nerd-ling, will always have a special place in my heart. Now if you really feel nervous and insecure, then perhaps I have a pretty simple way to see how we both feel." Tavon said and Maria was silent for a moment before turning her head to look at him.

"What's that?" She asked and with a smile, Tavon gently caressed Maria's cheek and gently brought her in for a kiss. Maria's face flushed a little, but she kissed Tavon back. They pulled apart and Maria couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Well, it seems like that still works." Tavon said, gently rubbing his hands on his knees.

"Your, right. Maybe because I was a straight boy, now I am a straight girl." Maria said and Tavon chuckled.

"So, Maria, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Tavon asked and Maria giggled and nodded.

"Of, course. So, I guess we should tell the others who they will be attracted to." Maria said and Tavon shrugged.

"I'll tell Cindy- I mean Logan, later. You should tell, um, Madeline after she wakes up. And as for Jamie... Well... Perhaps she is smart enough to figure it out on her own. If not, then it might be a pretty hilarious situation." Tavon said and Maria laughed.

"Your right, that could be funny." Maria said and Tavon smiled and wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders.

"Good, but look out there, the sun is starting to set. How about we sit out here and watch it together. Then we can head back inside." Tavon said, and Maria gently rested her head on Tavon's shoulder and sighed happily.

...

The next day Jamie woke up to her familiar alarm and yawned as she rolled out of bed. She felt odd when she got to her closet, almost forgetting the recent events, but there wasn't much she could do. She grabbed a pair of large pants that she hadn't worn in the past, but maybe with her new and more shapely hips, she should wear something larger. Jamie looked at the discarded bra on the ground, and she recognized the fact that most teenage boys can't wait to get their hands on a girl's bra, but for girl's, it was just another thing in their wardrobe. Jamie felt odd because she still knew what a boy is suppose to think, but on the same hand, she needed to put it on.

"Jim-amie! Hurry down, ok. We need to pick up your friend, Maria, soon." Jamie's mother called and Jamie sighed. She quickly changed and walked downstairs, nervous for her first real day of being a girl, to start. Judy and Hugh were sitting at the table, like always and Jamie walked forward, but soon tripped on something metallic.

"You ok, Jimbo?" Hugh asked and Jamie looked down at her feet and saw Goddard curled up and glaring at her.

"Goddard, go to the lab." Jamie said and Goddard didn't move, which confused Jamie.

"Goddard, I order you to go to the lab." Jamie said and Goddard curled up more and went to sleep.

"Oh, right, that infernal program I added. Leaping Leptons, I'll have to take care of that when we get back to the mall." Jamie said as she stood up and sat down at the table.

"So you are alright." Judy asked and Jamie, nodded.

"The fall didn't really hurt, the only thing I had trouble with was falling asleep." Jamie said and Judy nodded.

"Well, eventually you will adjust, so please be patient. I have some waffles piping hot for you, Jamie. I'll get the butter out of the fridge." Judy said and Jamie looked down at her plate and noticed how different her hands looked. During most of the day, the old Jimmy barely acknowledged the fact that he had a body. He would make sure that he looked good for school, and would take a shower at night, but other then that, he only really saw his hands. But as Jamie stared down at her thin, soft looking hands, she knew that they would just be a constant reminder of his current problem. Jamie picked up her fork, and noticed how cold the shiny metal felt, and Jamie stroked the handle that felt so smooth against her fingers. How did she never notice these little things before when she was a boy? Perhaps her hands were more sensitive now, and that's why little things felt so different. Jamie looked up at her father and saw him cutting his waffle and talking to his wife with occasional food in his mouth. Seeing this sight almost revolted Jamie, and she hoped that she had never looked like that in the past, because after all, just because boys are known to be loud and dirty and destructive; it doesn't mean that they have to be. Right... Right...?


	6. Chapter 6

the punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Reminder:

Jamie- Jimmy

Maria- Sheen

Chapter 6,

Mrs. Neutron was probably a little too happy to go shopping with Jamie and Maria. It had been a long time since she had good old fashioned 'girl time'; and boy did it show.

"Oh, girls!" The mother called in a melodic way.

"We are going to have a grand time. We'll find some cute clothes and shoes- Oh, maybe a dress or two and then we can check out make up and get all spruced up at the spa." Judy said and she hesitated when she was met with silence.

"And to top it all off we can end the evening at the Candy Bar." Judy said and Maria smiled.

"Mmm, a Choco-Ultralord Sunday Split sounds good to me." She exclaimed.

Jamie stared out her window, nervous about showing her face to the world. Currently her biggest fear was someone realizing exactly who she and her friends were and that would be difficult to explain.

"Look, there's the mall now. Oh hey, Mrs. Neutron, before we get inside can you explain how bras work, in term of size?" Maria asked and Judy paused.

"Well, that's pretty easy, actually. There are numbers and letters, as most people know, but some people get them mixed up. The numbers indicate the size of bra that you need around your body. That's why most measure directly under the breasts for a more accurate number. As for the letter, this is the actual size of the breast itself. For example I myself am a 22C, so-"

"You're a C? I thought that would look bigger." Jamie spat out before thinking and then blushed at her reaction.

"Yes, well I don't flaunt it like others. My breasts are strictly for your father. But yes, I am a C. And that's another thing too girls. Different bras can cause a different feel of breasts. Most sports bras do make you look smaller because they press the breasts to the body so that they stay as still as possible. Running or any other physical activities can cause the chestal area to hurt from it's shear movement, which is why it's good. But you can wear a push up bra which has a bump of padding on the bottom of it so that you can appear to look perkier and I suppose bigger too." Judy parked the car so she paused her speech for a moment. But it was at this time that Jamie noticed that Marie didn't laugh or joke on any of the 'breasts' that Judy said. Odd that Sheen would have laughed instantly and Marie doesn't even smile. Walking up to the mall Judy wrapped her arms around the shoulders of Jamie and Marie.

"You know, this 'girl thing' will take you both some getting use to. So it's ok that you don't know everything." Judy whispered and Jamie took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Thanks mom, but I think that I'm more worried about changing my behavior. I don't want people to know it's me." Jamie said and Judy actually rolled her eyes.

"Please, Jamie, relax. After all, there are several different types of boys. Honesty except for a few minor biological differences, men and women are the same. We are all just human." She said and Jamie found this difficult to believe. Entering the mall, Maria felt an uncomfortable pressure within her lower regions.

"I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom." Maria said and Jamie whispered,

"Remember the girls bathroom." Maria scoffed at that remember and left.

"I know you mean well sweetie, but she isn't stupid." Judy said and Jamie blinked at their display. After all she thought that it was perfectly logical to remind Maria this fact. Judy and Jamie walked over to the bra section, which was pretty close to the bathrooms and Jamie instantly felt uncomfortable. It was bad enough that Jamie was paranoid, but now drop her in the middle of potential undergarments and she could have died from embarrassment.

"Ok, so you and Maria seem to be a B-cup or possibly a C-cup so we need to get a couple of those..." She drifted off as she pulled six bras off the shelf.

"We also need to get you girls more appropriate underwear because boxer-briefs can't be that comfortable. The underwear will be the determined by the size of jeans you wear; but we should probably get the jeans first since the women and men sizes are different. And-" Judy froze as realization hit her.

"Oh, Marie could get a infection. I got to hurry to her, Jamie, please hold on to these bras and grab a cart." She said throwing the garments into Jamie's arms and running off to save Marie. Blushing horribly, Jamie ran to the front of the store and threw the clothes into the first available shopping cart she found. She whipped the cart around to rush back to the bras, but she accidentally hit someone entering the store.

"Oh, no, are you ok?" Jamie asked instantly more worried about the random person she hit instead of what was in the cart.

"Ok?" They said insulted and they looked up at Jamie.

"Do I look-" The boy, Nick Dean, froze when he saw Jamie. Curiosity and some recognition crossed his face.

"Actually I'm ok. I'm still alive anyways." Nick said with a flawless smile and Jamie blushed. Logically, Jimmy knew that Nick was flirtatious, accident prone, and a complete fraud when it comes to bravery. But emotionally, Jamie finally understood why he was the most wanted boy in school.

"Well, I'm still sorry, I should have been paying more attention." Jamie said and Nick shrugged.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us. Even me." Nick said a bit obnoxiously and Jamie smiled.

"I'm sure of that." Jamie said and Nick chuckled.

"You're a funny chick. What's your name?" Nick asked and a customer walked past the two teenagers and Jamie realized that they were still in front of the main doors.

"I should move." Jamie said pushing the cart and Nick watched her for a second.

"Hmm." He grunted our and he looked at his watch.

"I got some time." He commented and he easily caught up to the girl.

"Hey, chick, do you go to Retroville High?" Nick asked and Jamie blinked at his presence.

"Um, I will on Monday." Jamie said and Nick smiled.

"Oh, you just moved here?" Nick asked and Jamie shrugged.

"You could say that." She said, rounding the corner to the bras.

"Ok, cool. Have you had the chance to check out the town yet?" Nick asked.

"A little." Jamie said, quickly determining that it was the best answer.

"Well let me be the first to say welcome and if you want a tour, I'll be happy to give you one." Nick said and Jamie smiled.

"Thanks. But you don't have to do that. I mean, you don't even know me." Jamie said and Nick shrugged.

"I know that, but the strange thing is that I feel as if we have met before." Nick said and Jamie blushed briefly.

"What did you say your name was?" Jamie asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I didn't, but I did ask what your name was and Jamie smiled then scoffed.

"Well, who should answer first?" Jamie asked and Nick smiled at her scoff.

"Normally I would say 'ladies first', but that only works when I hold doors. So... my name is Nick." He said holding a hand out to her.

"Ok, my name is... Jamie." She said, before taking Nick's hand in her and shaking it. Jamie was impressed at how seductively soft his hands were and she swallowed the drool formed from his natural heat.

"That's pretty. So why are you here at the mall today?" Nick asked and Jamie pulled her hand away so that she could answer.

"Um, they lost my luggage so we needed to go shopping. What about you?" She asked and Nick shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I came to visit my mom, maybe help around her shop." He said and Jamie blinked.

"That's... nice of you." Jamie commented and Nick tilted a smile at her.

"Odd that you're surprised at that. We just met." He said and Jamie blushed ever so slightly.

"Oh, well, I just... uh... got the impression that you were a popular kid. And typically popular males just want to impress females with macho-ness." Jamie said and Nick paused.

"I can see why you may come to that conclusion. But the odd thing about living in a semi-small town like Retroville is that most people know everyone in town. The good thing about that is people are more willing to help out their neighbors. The bad part is that once people have 'figured you out' then you need to stay in your bubble of personality otherwise people are completely and utterly confused. That's one of the reasons why people enjoy talking to strangers. No expectations, no limitations, and typically some understanding or sympathy. Maybe that's why I like talking to you." Nick said and Jamie blushed and smiled.

"Well, thank you, Nick." Jamie said and Nick shrugged.

"So, judging by your cart and the isle, I say that your shopping for bras." Nick said easily and Jamie was once again confused at Nick.

"Well, yeah. Like I said I've had a luggage mishap." Jamie stated.

"Well you know, your boyfriend would love it if you got a, uh, red lacy bra and a matching thong." Nick said and he loved the way Jamie's eyes grew.

"O-oh, I-I don't know about that. B-besides I don't have a boyfriend." Jamie said and Nick's smile widened.

"Really? That's a shame." He said and Jamie turned slightly and shrugged.

"Oh, it's not bad. I'm sure you've been single in your life." Jamie said and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nick bite his lip ever so sweetly.

"I'm single right now." He said half suggestively and Jamie was actually beginning to wonder if Nick was hitting on her.

"Oh, should I say sorry?" Jamie asked and Nick shrugged.

"No, I guess not; I ended the relationship." Nick said and Jamie glanced at him.

"What made you quit?" She asked and Nick looked as if he wasn't expecting this question but answered anyways.

"I guess I just thought our relationship would be different. But then she acted like she owned the whole school because she was with me. She turned into a colossal jerk and ignored me. I didn't like that so I ended things." Nick said sadly, indicating that this happened a few things and Jamie wasn't sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nick. But I doubt that you have to head to worry about finding someone else." Jamie said and Nick shrugged.

"Finding someone to date and finding some one true, can be two very different tasks." Nick said Jamie contorted her face slightly.

"Well-"

"Jamie there you are." Marie said when she saw Jamie and Nick instantly leaned back and cleared his thought to look cool and capture attention.

"I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Jamie." Nick said walking off and Jamie watched him leave.

"Did I miss something Jimmy?" Marie asked and Jamie rolled her eyes.

"No, and don't call me that; call me Jamie." Jamie said and Marie cocked an eye at her.

"Maybe I developed women's intuition, but I could have sworn that I interrupted a moment between you and Nick. Do you like him?" Marie asked and Jamie blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Marie. Do you have any idea how hypocritical it would be for me to like Nick of all people. Besides I should still like girls." Jamie said and Marie giggled.

"Well, I'm still dating Tavon, but Nick looked a little scrumptious to me." Marie said and Jamie was thrown at this.

"Stop it, ok. We are just burning daylight, let's try some of these bras on." Jamie said gesturing to the cart.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Note: I know lots of people go to the salon now. So this chapter is inspired by the first and last pedicure I will ever have.

Chapter 7,

About four or five hours later this trio of girls had several different outfits, which was probably silly when you consider the fact that almost everyone in this town sticks to one basic look. Never the less it was probably the most fun Judy had ever had with Jamie/Jimmy.

Maria was lucky enough to find a female Ultralord shirt and this beautiful jean jacket that someone sewed a colorful Mexican blanket into its design. She matched this with a mid-calf layered skirt that faded from dark blue to light.

Jamie couldn't convince herself to wear a skirt, so she settled for comfortable medium blue jeans, and a cotton polyester Frock top which was mostly red, but with yellow lace and ribbon. The three girls walked into 'Rio de Works' lugging probably one too many bags of clothing.

"Ah, Mrs. Neutron. It has been too long." A familiar looking Brazilian woman called from her desk.

"Valentina, I agree, but I am so excited to get that lovely wax pedicure." Judy said.

"Ah, well it looks as if you have some new faces with you today." Valentina said smiling to Maria and Jamie.

"I sure do. You would never believe it, but Jimmy and a few of his friends were randomly selected to be part of a student exchange program." Judy said and Valentina's eyes flickered with confusion.

"Odd. My son tells me nothing about this." Valentina said and Jamie turned to the wall of nail polish, half drowning out the chatter. She wondered how there could be so many different bottles of the same color. Reaching up, she found three bottles of red that looked exactly the same.

"Honey go ahead and pick a color, we will be painting our toes and our nails." Judy and Jamie sighed quietly.

 _Why is this girl process so much easier for Maria then for me?_

Jamie wondered as Maria grabbed purple nail polish. On instinct, Jamie wanted to just grab red since that is what she normally wears, but it may be too much red. Others could potentially think that she was trying too hard to be a girl. On the other hand, most girls like to match, so she should pick yellow or blue, but those colors didn't sound appealing either.

"Jamie, would you like to try that wax pedicure with Maria and I?" Judy asked and Jamie turned to her.

"Um, I've never had a massage before, so I would be more comfortable starting with something basic." She replied and Judy nodded.

"Ok, that's fine." She then turned to Ms. Valentina.

"So two wax, and one basic package." Judy finished and Valentina nodded.

"Understood, we are a bit slow so we can start right." She said and Judy smiled walked over to the wall by Jamie and grabbed a green nail polish.

"Come along Jamie." She said and Jamie went ahead and grabbed a random color from the wall, which happened to look very unique. The color was a blend of black and green and had tiny sparkles that reminded Jamie of dragon scales.

At the pedicure chair, the first thing the girls had to do was take off their shoes, which was a given, but Jamie still didn't like it. Valentina worked on Judy's feet so they could keep talking, so Maria and Jamie were assisted by two other women. Maria received a talkative 24-25 year old and Jamie received an older woman who just wanted to get the work done. Basically the only thing she said was 'left foot... right foot'.

She put some soapy substance on her hands and rubbed Jamie's feet, even going between her toes, which just felt odd. But that was the highlight of the massage. The woman dig her thumbs deep into Jamie's feet, which hurt like dickens. Jamie didn't want to complain, after all she is an expert, so she knows what she is doing. So instead Jamie bit softly at the inside of her cheek, and dig her nails into the arms of her chair. After about 10-15 minutes, but felt much, much longer, the woman dried off Jamie's feet and put this odd foam divider between Jamie's toes.

Relaxing, finally, Jamie looked over at her mother and saw Valentina wrapping an ordinary plastic bag around Judy's feet and then pouring this pink wax in the bag. Jamie wondered how some sort of Candle wax was suppose to make your feet feel better; but she knew that it would have been better then her massage.

"There, I'm done. I'll get Valentina's boy to do your hands. Please sit at the first table." The older woman said and Valentina picked up at this.

"Oh, Sweetie, you are going to love my son. He is so good to your hands, being very considerate in your relaxation before he even starts on your nails." She said with a smile. Jamie uncomfortably walked from the pedicure chair to the manicure table, waiting for some random boy to walk up. Although her head was a little light headed from her stressful massage, so she decided to lay her head on her arms for a moment to get some peace.

 _Men get massage sometimes, though. So maybe this isn't just a girl thing, maybe I'm just not the kind to enjoy a massage._

Jamie determined. Suddenly she felt a feather-like pressure on her hand and she shuddered softly from pleasure. Lifting her head, she saw someone she wasn't expecting.

"You?" Jamie asked and Nick chuckled.

"Yep, it's me. I already told you that I was here to help out my ma." Nick said as if his presence were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, excuse me if I didn't know what your mom did." Jamie said half-sarcastically and Nick shrugged and sat down in the chair opposite Jamie. With his soft hands, he gently took Jamie's right hand and gently moved his fingertips around the skin. Jamie's hand trembled at the sensation and something in her lower region tightened then released, which instantly confused her.

"Did you know that you can tell a lot about a person just by looking at their hands?" Nick asked and Jamie wanted to scoff at this, but she was enjoying his touch too much.

"How do you mean?" Jamie asked and Nick smiled.

"There have actually been scientific studies on this thought. It's really interesting though. Your hands can even tell people your emotional stage, your likely course of action with the future, if your an introvert or an extrovert, or surprisingly enough, the highest possibility of whether a person's gay or not." Nick said and Jamie jerked her hand a bit, but kept it in Nick's grip.

"I'm sure that's a mistake." She commented and Nick shrugged.

"That's just what they said in the article I found online." Nick said and Jamie glanced away and then back at Nick.

"What did they say?" She said and Nick gave a tilted smile.

"Well, and don't quote me because I'm sure I have the numbers wrong, but the gay population takes us about 30% of the states, and over 70% of them were left handed. So there is that, and the pattern of hair growth can be an indicator. That may just be for men, but if their hair grows in a clockwise pattern, your most likely straight, and if your hair is in a counter-clockwise pattern, you are more likely gay. But the biggest indicator, is actually the size of your ring finger. Apparently the size of the ring finger is a result of how much testosterone you were exposed to in the womb. So normally a man's ring finger is longer then their pointer finger, because they had more testosterone. Women on the other hand have ring fingers that are about the same size as their ring finger, because they had less testosterone. The interesting thing is that for many gay individuals, their sizes are reversed. Meaning gay men with have shorter ring fingers, and gay women would have longer ones." Nick said and Jamie was a bit impressed. Their odd sort of friendship started because Nick failed the 5th grade so he got held back. And now he was actually talking about studies?

"Maybe that means being gay is abit more biological then others would want to admit." Jamie said and Nick glanced at Valentina.

"To be honest, I never thought it was a choice but mom thought it was a choice but mom thought it was." Nick whispered and Jamie paused to determine what to say.

"I confess that I never gave the matter much thought." Jamie said and Nick smiled.

"I'm not surprised, but-" Nick paused when he flipped over Jamie's hand and peered inside her palm.

"Is something wrong?" Jamie said and Nick grew flustered.

"It's just... I've never seen a genius line this visible before. You might be as smart as Neutron." Nick said and Jamie shifted uncomfortable but was still a bit flattered.

"Who is Neutron?" Jamie said with a small smile. It felt a bit odd to play dumb with people when he normally strives to prove how smart he was.

"Well that's his last name. It's Mrs. Neutron's son, Jimmy." He said gesturing to Jamie's mom.

"Ok, then why don't you just call him Jimmy?" Jamie asked and Nick quickly brushed her nails with some sponge nail file and then started to paint her nails.

"I use to, but... er..." Nick sighed.

"Perhaps Im still mad at him." Nick said and Jamie was taken back at this.

"Pardon me?" Jamie said and Nick shifted.

"I probably shouldn't concern yourself with this. After all it seems like you two know each other, otherwise you probably wouldn't be staying with them." Nick said and Jamie furrowed her eyebrow at this now crushed creature. She tried to remember what she had done to Nick that could make him this upset.

"Try me." Jamie said and Nick glanced up at her.

"You sure?" He asked a bit surprised and he saw Jamie nodding her head.

"Well... Jimmy and I met years ago because I failed a grade and I went to Jimmy for help so it wouldn't happen again. Again if you met Jimmy you know that he is really smart. But I liked that he didn't care about me being popular. He just treated me like a regular kid which was refreshing. But later it sorta seemed like he was using me to embarrass Cindy, since she liked me. And then we stopped hanging out and I started calling him Neutron because I wasn't happy at him abandoning our friendship. It kinda stuck." He said and Jamie dropped her gaze. She had no idea that Nick cared about their friendship that much. She only figured that being a popular kid, he didn't even notice their friendship fading. But Nick noticed more then she ever did, and being a scientist, that means more then she could ever say.

"Maybe you can bring your friendship back?" Jamie suggested and Nick looked at her, studying her face.

"What about you?" Nick asked and Jamie paused when Nick put down her right hand and started massaging her left hand.

"Ooo..." she muttered softly at his gentle touch, and Nick smiled satisfactly.

"Um, what about me?" Jamie asked with a blush on her face.

"Well, you said that you didn't have a boyfriend. But what about your life back home? Tell me about your life?" Nick probed and Jamie knew that she would have needed to answer this question eventually m, but not so soon.

"I really don't know where to start." Jamie said honestly.

"Well, I love science." Jamie said unsure if this was safe enough to start.

"Then I guess that it's good that your here. Because of Neutron we use most of our school funding goes to the science wing. Made a real dent in the sports equipment though. Mom has even gone around collecting donations when we couldn't afford to get new basketballs." Nick said and Jamie paused when he said this. She recalled once that Sheen took one of her laser pens to school and destroyed half of the gym. She helped rebuild the actual building, but she didn't stop to think of the equipment at all.

Jimmy was constantly treated like an outsider by the children, but he didn't think that his brain caused most of the displeasure. His show and tell's were constantly more advanced, he shifted the costs of school funding, and he constantly did damage to the town, and yet they hardly effected him. Perhaps he spent too much time alone inventing instead of focusing on way to make the community better. But maybe in her new state, she could try to make things better.

"Well, at least you got the equipment you needed." Jamie said and Nick smiled.

"How is it that I ask you to tell me about yourself and you get me to talk about the uncool side of me." Nick asked with a tilted smile and Jamie smiled back.

"If I had to take a guess, I would say that when one suppresses a part of themselves, they secretly crave release. So if you suppress everything you find 'uncool' then your suppressing the part of you that is true. So... well... how can you search for someone and expect them to be true, when you yourself are not true to yourself." Jamie said and her words struck a cord in Nick and he subconsciously squeezed Jamie's hand and she hissed in pain.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered, relaxing and Jamie turned her head slightly to get Nick's attention and it worked.

"You know, there is this quote by C.S. Lewis that you should probably hear." Jamie said and Nick straightened his back.

"C.S. Lewis...? Didn't he write those Narnia books?" He asked.

"That's right." Jamie simply said and Nick sighed.

"What's the quote?" He inquired.

"It's 'be weird. Be random. Be who you are. Because you never know who would love the person you hide' end quote." Jamie said and Nick seemed to contemplate this.

"Easier said then done." Nick said and Jamie nodded.

"I agree, but that doesn't mean that it's not true." She said and with a smile she carefully grabbed Nick's hand and gave it a small squeeze to show her support.

"Heh, if you mess up your nails you would be stuck here longer." Nick said and Jamie tilted her smile.

"I'm starting to not mind that." She said and they both let out a short chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 8,

"Ok, so what's your favorite color?" Nick asked Jamie. Maria and Judy were getting their nails done. Jamie's nails were dried, but since there wasn't someone else in the salon, Nick and Jamie could focus all of their attention on each other.

"I guess red, because I wear that more than anything else." Jamie said and Nick smiled.

"I don't know about that. I mean I use to wear this killer jean jacket that I loved. But wouldn't you know it. I got dissed on it." Nick said and Jamie blinked.

"Did you say 'dissed'?" Jamie asked and Nick nodded.

"Yeah. I still have it because I love it so much, but I can't wear it." Nick said and Jamie blinked.

"Why not?" Jamie asked and Nick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, remember how I told you that I got held back and Neutron helped me with my school work?" Nick asked and Jamie nodded.

"Well, some of the people picked on me. So I decided to be as cool as I could. Which was hard because I had to earn the respect of the older kids. But finally I was cool. I felt like I was on top of the world." Nick said and Jamie eyed this sad boy.

"Then what?" Jamie asked and Nick sighed.

"The first thing is probably the Yokians fault." Nick said and Jamie struggled to keep a straight face.

"The who?" Jamie asked.

"The ali-ali- uh." Nick realized that telling this new girl the truth, it would sound like a lie. Because who would believe that aliens stole the parents of Retroville and the children had to go out into space to kick some metaphorical butts. Then those same aliens came down to earth, and fooled most of the humans into thinking they had changed. Until they tried to bring back their chicken god once again. Why should Jamie believe him?

"Let's just say a group of invaders came in, but we had to take them out. But I did lose some cool points for getting scared a little." Nick said and Jamie gave him a tilted smile.

"We all get a little scared sometimes." Jamie said and Nick smirked.

"Did you just paraphrase Billy Loomis from Scream?" Nick asked and Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Technically he was quoting Psycho, so I guess they both work." Jamie said and Nick rose an eyebrow at her, impressed.

"Are you a horror movie nut?" Nick asked and Jamie shrugged.

"I'm probably not as big as Randy, but I have seen all of Nightmare on Elm Street and most of the Friday the 13th's." Jamie said and Nick smiled.

"Finally, someone gets it. I have tried to date many girls who just couldn't understand why I love horror movies so much." Nick said and Jamie smirked.

"My, my, you almost make it sound like we are dating." Jamie said and she was rewarded with a deep blush on Nick's suddenly embarrassed face.

"Oh, of course not. I mean we just met and it's not like I have asked you out or anything." Nick said and Jamie giggled.

"I know that. Relax." Jamie said and she placed her hand on top of Nick's."

"Deep breaths, ok." Jamie said and Nick thought of a quote he could use.

"You're holding my hand, Chuck." Nick said and a pale blush formed then quickly disappeared from Jamie's face.

"I'm not holding your hand Peppermint Patty; I was trying to comfort you." Jamie said and she took her hand back.

"Oh, hold on there. Maybe I do want to ask you out." Nick said and Jamie rose an eyebrow at him.

"Dearie, you must make up your mind." Jamie said and Nick blinked.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked and Jamie chuckled.

"Well, either you don't want to ask me out, or you do. You just keep changing your mind." Jamie said and there was a moment where Nick just stared at her.

"Do you want to come over to my house and watch a scary movie?" Nick asked and Jamie blinked. She wasn't really expecting the boy to ask her out.

"Um, which movie?" Jamie asked and Nick shifted at the question.

"Well, it would be cool to watch Scream 1, 2, and 3." Nick suggested and Jamie couldn't help but smile. In all his years, Jimmy has heard about girls that swooned over Nick and begging the boy to date him. But here Nick is, shaking with nervous energy, afraid of the answer Jamie would give. Mentally she knew that she should say no. This girly state was only for a limited time, and it wouldn't be fair to play around with his heart.

And speaking of the heart, Jamie's was racing a mile a minute. Because here was this boy, who she instantly connected with, and he was basically going out on a limb, for the slim chance that she liked him too. This position that she was now presented with both scared and thrilled her. And she felt this way because of the confusing attraction she was starting to feel for Nick.

"You know what, uh... I would love to go to your home and watch movies." Jamie said and Nick smiled and sighed in relief.

"Cool, you had me worried." Nick said and Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Now don't get too excited." Jamie said and Nick paused.

"Why not?" Nick asked and Jamie sighed at his cute behavior.

"I'm new in town. And you're still a stranger to me. Besides I would have to ask mo- uh, Mrs. Neutron if I could go over. She is responsible for me after all." Jamie said and Nick thought about this for a moment and then he turned to his mother.

"Hey, mom. Jamie and I think that it would be fun if she could come over and watch the scream movies. Would that be alright?" Nick asked and Valentina smiled.

"My son, that would be so fun. It had been so long since you had a friend over." Valentina said and Nick kinda glared at her, as if that was information that he didn't want Jamie to know.

"Oh, uh. Of course that would be up to Judy." Valentina said and the room turned to Mrs, Neutron. Judy was shocked that Jamie wanted to go to Nick's house at all. Jimmy wasn't the best of friends with Nick, but Jamie must have been trying to start off with a clean slate.

"Well, I suppose that would be ok." Judy said, though she was still unsure.


End file.
